Can I ?
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: [reply review update] "bagaimana tidak gila tadi dia berusaha mengambil hak asuk pinku-pinku dariku?" "hey, Kai ah. Kau manis hari ini" komentar Chanyeol. "ottoke? Ottoke? Baekhyunniku membenciku" "kami punya rencana" CHANBAEK GS
1. Chapter 1

CAN I ... ?

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Park Yoora, Kim Jongin, Oh Thehunku(?)

Lenght : belum terprediksi *tergantung review

Genre : drama *mungkin* fluff *kayaknya* humor *emangada?*

Desc : semua cast adalah milik tuhan yang maha esa sementara cerita ini murni berasal dari sang penulis cerita *nuguya?*

* * *

Wah.. selamat membaca.. ^^

Baekhyun POV

Sekarang waktu sudah mendekati tengah malam, suasana rumah Park ajumma semakin senyap meski sesekali terdengar bunyi ribut kendaraan di luar sana. Seharusnya ini waktu mengistirahatkan diri tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa terlelap meski jelas-jelas ranjang Park Yura eonni sangat nyaman. Aku masih bergerak-gerik gelisah karena sedari tadi tak berhasil melelapkan mataku. Sepertinya aku insomnia lagi, dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko meminum pil tidur yang akan membuatku di tinggal pergi Yura eonni besok. Aku menarik diri sehalus mungkin keluar dari selimut nyaman yang sedang aku gunakan bersama Yura eonni. Bisa gawat jika ia terbangun dan salah-salah yang terbangun adalah jiwa evilnya bisa-bisa aku akan di paksa memakai high heels super tinggi dan baju super sexy besok pagi. Shireo! Aku tak mau.

Aku memutuskan membunuh waktu dan memaksa mata untuk tertidur dengan menonton TV, siapa tahu ada tontonan menarik atau tontonan yang bisa membuatku terlelap. Aku menyetel volume sekecil mungkin agar tak menganggu namun masih tertangkap oleh telingaku. Drama, film india, berita olahraga, berita luar negeri dan liputan otomotif bergantian-gantian muncul di layar TV sesuai keinginanku.

Brrrmmmm brrmmmm.. (suara motor)

Suara motor terdengar sangat dekat namun kemudian berganti dengan suara langkah seseorang menyeret motor ke dalam bagasi, membuka dan menutup pintu dengan sangat hati-hati dan masuk melalui pintu belakang menuju sebuah kamar. Aku menggelengkan kepala prihatin itu pasti Chenyeol oppa, dia pasti bermain hingga larut lagi dan harap-harap cemas Park ajussi atau ajumma tak mengetahuinya. Aigoo, kebiasaan buruk oppa. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan sekarang langkahnya semakin dekat ke arahku , ia mematikan TV mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu tanpa melihat aku yang sedang duduk di kursi beberapa meter dari TV. Dan Ta-da!

Chanyeol oppa membelalakan matanya kaget melihatku, mengelus-ngelus dadanya karena benar-benar kaget. Untung saja umpatan atau pun teriakan dapat di tahannya. Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum menahan kekehan, melihat tampang bodohnya itu. Chanyeol oppa mencharger handphone tepat di dekat TV, dan aku menghidupkan kembali TV yang tadi dengan seenaknya di matikannya.

"kapan datang?"tanyanya sepelan mungkin.

"tadi sore"jawabku dan kembali duduk di kursi sofa panjang hampir seperti kasur itu.

"kenapa belum tidur huh?"tanyanya lagi.

Aku benar-benar senang inilah sifat oppa Chanyeolku yang paling aku sukai 'perhatian'. Akku mengerucutkan bibir manja sementara mataku fokus pada TV demi mencari channel yang bagus "aku juga tak tau oppa, mungkin aku insomnia"kataku cuek.

Tak ada tanggapan apa-apa membuatku heran dan ternyata ia tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh menurutku, memancarkan sesuatu yang tak aku mengerti dan sangat lama. Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Aku memastikan rasanya tidak.

"waeyo oppa?"tanyaku penasaran . Ia hanya menggeleng dan menuju kamarnya mungkin.

Manusia aneh. Dasar Chanyeol oppa.

Aku sibuk pada TV lagi tapi ada sesuatu yang lain menarik perhatianku, berada dekat dengan TV, berbentuk persegi panjang dan sedang terhubung pada stop kontak. Yup, itu handphone Chanyeol oppa. Aku mengambil handphone itu dari dekat TV dengan charger yang masih terhubung menariknya hingga sampai ke tempat aku duduk. Mengambil beberapa lagu bagus itu bukan hal tidak baik,kan? Oppa juga tak pernah marah jika aku yang memakai handphonenya bahkan menitipkannya padaku biasanya. Passwordnya aku tak perlu khawatir, aku sangat kenal dengan Chanyeol oppa dia orang sederhana dan statis. Jadi pasti paswordnya adalah sesuatu yang sederhana dan dari pertama di pakai hingga sekarang itulah passwordnya. Jika aku tidak salah x-x-x-x-x-x (password) dan welcome to Chanyeol's room tertera message sambutan dari handphone itu. lalayeye.. batinku bersorak senang ternyata benar oppa tidak berubah sama sekali. Oke, sekarang mencari manager filenya.

Dddrrrttttt... (getar handphone)

Aku panik handphone oppa bergetar dan tanpa sengaja aku membuka message yang barusan masuk.

**From : Kim Yejin**

_Oppa, ciuman yang tadi itu yang pertama kali bagi kita. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Jaljayo oppa :*_

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku, nafasku tercekat membacanya. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa rasa sakit mengerayangi dadaku, tanganku bergetar. Aku tak percaya dengan yang aku baca. Mataku memanas seolah siap menurunkan air mata. Hey, kenapa denganku? Aku marah. Kenapa? Aku kecewa? Oh, tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"apa yang kau lakukan?"suara bass khas Chanyeol oppa semakin meruntuhkanku.

Aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku yang aku tak aku mengerti kenapa. "ah, aku hanya memindahkan beberapa lagu dan sepertinya ada pesan untukmu"jawabku senormal mungkin dengan kekehan kaku yang ku harap bisa menetralkan hatiku.

Aku menyerahkan handphonenya, ia hanya menanggapi "ohh.. araeso" dan memindahkan chargerannya mungkin ke dalam kamar.

Aku kesal sendiri sekarang, siapa si jalang Kim Yejin itu? siapa dia dan seenaknya saja mengatakan berciuman? Aku tak mengerti air mata mengalir dai pipiku. Aku marah, aku kecewa atau mungkin cemburu. Ah, mungkin aku takut oppaku di ambil orang. Aku membiarkan saja air mata itu jatuh sambil menahan isakan.

* * *

Sepuluh menit berlalu, aku merasa konyol sekarang. Kenapa aku begitu cengeng seperti ini? Aku bisa di tertawakan kalau ketahuan menangis tanpa alasan jelas. Aku menghapus air mata, menuju kamar mandi di kamar Yura eonni membersihkan jejak air mata dan menuju dapur mencari air menetralkan tenggorokanku yang terasa kering. Efek menangis sepertinya. Aku sedikit bersenandung menuju dapur, membuka lemari es, menuangkan air dan ...

Chanyeol oppa baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dapur. Ia hanyabertelanjang dada, menggunakan handuk menutupi bagian pribadinya dan sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedari tadi membuat tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya. Aku hanya bisa terpana, tatapanku terkunci padanya. Chanyeol oppa terlihat bersinar di mataku. Tubuh tingginya begitu menggoda, Wajah tampan sempurnanya di aliri air yang berasal dari kepalanya, tanganya yang sibuk mengusap kepala dengan handuk, perhatikan tangan itu berotot yang membuat gemas untuk memegangnya, bahu lebar khas namja miliknya, dada bidangnya, kulit mulus yang di paparkannya. Aku merasa tak rela mengalihkan pandanganya darinya. Jantungku berdetak lebih keras dan lebih kencang dari biasanya. Pipiku mulai memanas seolah darah mengalir deras disana. Hey, ada apa denganku?

Ia mendekat padaku meski masih sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya, semakin dekat "kau masih belum tidur,Baekki?"tanyanya padaku yang masih mematung. Aku berteriak dalam hati "Byun Baekhyun,sadarlah. Yak! Byun Baekhyun" berharap otakku cepat menanggapinya. "ah, ya.." dua kata itu meluncur sedikit telat dan tergagap. Aku mengalihan pandangan darinya karena masih harus menetralkan jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan. Aku reflek meminum minuman pada gelas yang sedari tadi aku pegang, untung gelas ini tak pecah karena ulahku.

uhuuukk.. uhukkkk (suara batuk)

"pabbo.. paboo" rutukku dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku tersedak minuman dengan konyolnya di depan Chanyeol oppa. Jantungku semakin tak terkontrol merasakan tangan besarnya mengusap-usap pundakku lembut. Ya tuhan, hentikan ini jantungku benar sangat kacau sekarang. Ia juga mengusap tengkukku memberi rasa geli yang menenangkan bagiku. "Baekki, gwenchana?"tanyanya padaku. "ah gwenchana gwenchana"jawabku panik dalam sela batuk-batukku dan tanpa sengaja menepis tangannya kasar yang tadinya akan menyentuh pipiku. Aku benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana. Aku tak cukup paham. Aku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh menuju kamarnya. Aku masih bisa melihat garis panjang hampir 20 cm yang membekas di punggungnya, ya itu bekas luka yang akulah penyebabnya.

* * *

Sudah hampir jam 2 harusnya sekarang aku tidur saja tapi sungguh mataku keras kepala dan TV masih menjadi korban untuk menemaniku. Lagi-lagi suara langkah khas itu menuju tempatku, mendengar langkahnya saja sudah membuatku berdebar tak jelas. Yap, Chanyeol oppa datang dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku. Suasana menjadi canggung, Chanyeol oppa hanya diam dan aku tak tau harus apa kecuali memaksa mataku menatap TV mengabaikan makhluk hidup di sampingku.

Chanyeol oppa benar-benar hanya diam membuatku penasaran kenapa bisa, biasanya dia akan sangat berisik dengan memberi pertanyaan pernyataan ataupun lelucon. Aku mencuri pandang ragu-ragu meliriknya, memanfaatkan cahaya dari TV yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang menerangi kami.

"oppa, gwenchana?" aku melihatnya memegang kepalanya, menahan sakit.

"gwenchana"katanya melihat padaku memaksa senyumnya.

"jeongmal?" reflek aku mendekat padanya.

"ne.."jawabnya sambil mnyergitkan dahinya menahan sakit.

"oppa jangan bohong padaku"tuntutku sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"araeso, baekki. Kepala oppa sedikit sakit"jelasnya dengan senyum hambar karena menahan sakit.

Pasti karena kebiasaan begadang dan mandi malamnya ini. Dasar bodoh, sekarang musim dingin dan dia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu di luar jelas-jelas sore tadi juga hujan.

Aku menggeser kembali dudukku ke tempat tadi dan meletakan bantal di pangkuanku.

"oppa.. sinikan kepalamu"kataku sambil menepuk bantal yang ada di pangkuanku.

Ia menyeringitkan dahinya seolah berkata kau-yakin, dan sepertinya ia ragu atau tidak enak. "oppa percayalah, nanti sakitnya akan berkurang. Kesinikan kepalamu"

Aku benar-benar yakin bisa melakukannya karena beberapa kali eomma sakit kepalanya aku membantunya dengan cara ini, merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku lalu memijat searah kepalanya. Eomma bilang pijatanku bagus dan sakit kepalanya jadi berkurang. Chanyeol oppa merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakan kepalanya di pangkuanku.

"ini terlalu tinggi"katanya lalu membuang bantal di pangkuanku, dengan seenak jidatnya menyamankan kepala di pangkuanku.

Demi apa, jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan lagi. Ini kali pertama namja meletakan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Aku merasa perutku di gelitik, jangan lupa dengan kakiku yang sedikit bergetar. Ayo bernafas Baekhyun. Semua baik-baik saja. Entah keberanian darimana yang aku mulai memijit kepalanya lembut, mengirimkan kenyamanan-kenyaman dari setiap sentuhan tanganku. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuanku. Aku tersenyum senang, aku merasa berguna baginya. Ya, aku bisa di andalkan oleh Chanyeol oppa.** Sepupu kesayanganku. **

"oppa.. "panggilku demi memecah kesunyian.

"oppa.. "panggilku lagi tapi hanya berbalas deru nafas teraturnya yang berarti dia sudah terlelap.

Aku memandangi wajah sempurna yang sedari tadi aku hindari untuk menatapnya. Aku memandangi setiap inci wajahnya, dahi sempitnya, pipi tirus dengan bekas jerawat yang memudar, hidung mancung bibir kissable dagu runcing semuanya sempurna. Tanganku yang tadinya memijit dahinya tanpa koordinasi dan konfirmasi dari otakku mulai menelusuri pipi tirus itu, mengelusnya lembut, membuat garis iseng di hidungnya aku begitu menikmatinya, pipiku memanas karena kekonyolanku dan hampir saja aku menyentuh bibir kissablenya . mata hitamnya terbuka menatap seolah menghakimiku.

Ia terus menatapku, tanpa ampun. Aku salah tingkah menghindari pandangan mematikannya itu. aku ingin kabur saja. Sungguh ijinkan aku kabur sekarang. Aku bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Baekki , afsdfggdjjk"ucap Chanyeol oppa yang masih di pangkuanku.

"ne?"jawabku. aku mendekatkan telingaku ke bibirnya.

"Baekki.. asdffghjkl"ulangnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan telingaku apa karena jantungmu berdebar terlalu cepat dan mungkin keras bisa membuat kemampuan mendengarmu berkurang. Aku bersumpah aku tak bisa menangkap apa yang di katakannya kecuali namaku. Apa dia tengah mengingau? Ah, benar juga. Bisa jadi,kan? Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya demi memastikan dia tengah mengingau atau tidak, jujur cahaya dari TV tidak terlalu terang membuatku harus sedikit lebih mendekat untuk memastikannya.

"oppa, apa kau ..?" aku bermaksud menanyakan apa dia tengah sadar atau mengingau tapi aku mengutuk cahaya TV yang bersinar terang di saat tidak tepat. Aku hanya berjarak beberapa cm dengan wajah Chanyeol oppa. Jangan tanya lagi apa yang terjadi aku benar-benar malu. Aku hanya berpikir menjauh darinya secepatnya, jantungku benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak baik. Aku menarik tubuhku pelan-pelan menjauh. Di dalam hati aku memohon ijinkan aku mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi sekali ini atau menghentikan waktu barang beberapa menit untukku meninggalkan tempat itu. ayolahh, seorang ibu peri bisa muncul mungkin.

Aku semakin tak terkontrol ketika menyadari tangan besar Chanyeol oppa dengan seenak jidatnya berada di tengkukku dan menarik kepalaku mendekat. Hey.. hey seseorang tolong aku. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Dia semakin menekan kepalaku mendekat padanya. Aku tak bisa apa-apa, aku tak bisa melawannya. Tanpa sadar aku meneguk ludahku kasar. Ini sudah terlalu dekat- benar-benar telalu dekat.

"o..o..op..pppa.."kataku tak tahan. Aku bersumpah aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya tepat di depan bibirku. Eommaa, Baekki harus bagaimana? Baiklah, jantungku akan meledak sebentar lagi. Meledak? Artinya tak berfungsi lagi. Aku mati. Aku akan mati segera. Ya, hidupmu tamat Baekki. Selamat tinggal eomma, appa. Aku sayang kalian.

Aku merutuki segala kemungkinan yangbisa jadi terjadi. Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi tubuhku benar-benar tak berdaya. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku menutup mataku. Dan ...

**Tao Baek Chan (TBC)**

.

.

.

.

.

Other story

Park Yoora POV

Aku baru saja terbangun dan ketika aku melihat ke sampingku, aku sendirian. Ini menyebalkan menurutku kemana gadis itu, dia melarikan diri dariku. Jangan pikir itu bisa kau lakukan, Baekhyun ah. Atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol. Ah, tak mungkin bocah itu mana berani. Baekhyunku juga terlalu suci untuk merayunya. Sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu sedikit hukuman Baekhyun, bagaimana kau berani meninggalkanku dan membuatku terbangun *kapan? Kok bisa*.

Oke, kali ini high heel 15cm dengan pakaian gaun berala gotik lalu kita akan berkeliling pantai sepertinya tidak buruk. Ah, Baekhyunku pasti terlihat seperti boneka ah bukan bangsawan. Daebak! Membayangkannya sudah membuatku senang. Atau gaun pengantin dan kami akan berkeliling mall. Wah, aku seperti membawa seorang putri jalan-jalan. Atau mungkin menggunakan kemeja putih milik Chanyeol selama di rumah. Aigoo, Chanyeol bisa mimisan melihatnya. Atau mungkin kehilangan nyawanya karena terlalu sering mimisan.. ah suara apa itu? TV? Ah jadi kau disana Baekhyun ah.

"tadi sore"

"kenapa belum tidur huh?"

Dengan siapa Baekhyun bicara? Aku melirik dari balik pintu kamarku.

"aku juga tak tau oppa, mungkin aku insomnia"

Aku hampir tak bisa menahan kekehanku. Lihatlah betapa tak berdayanya dongsaengku pada Baekhyunku. Hahhah.. mati kau Chanyeol. Anak itu benar-benar bodoh dan aku percaya dia tak akan berani menyentuh Baekhyunku. Bayangkan dari tadi pagi dia heboh sendiri mendengar Baekhyun akan datang. Bertanya pada eomma beberapa kali untuk mengkonfirmasi hal itu. bodoh. Selanjutnya ke kamarku menunjukan tampang bodohnya dengan senyuman lebar mengerikan "noona, Baekhyunnie ku datang hari ini. Baekki akan datang" ah aku tau lebih dulu dari dia dan itu basi. Dan lagi Baekhyun yang imut di patenkan sebagai Baekhyunku. Selanjutnya ia berganti-ganti pakaian seperti orang bodoh. Aku bisa gila, untung si Jongin dan Sehun datang merehabilitasinya ke suatu tempat. Dan lihatlah sekarang tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan jangankan lakukan ucapkan di hadapan Baekhyun saja tidak bisa. Pabbo Saeng!

Aku malas dan sepertinya aku masih mengantuk. Untuk Baekhyunku yang imut-imut bersiap-siaplah untuk hukumanmu. ^^

_Te Be Ce~_

* * *

Otte chingu? Aneh ya? Cuma bisa minta maaf aja nih kalao emang gitu baru belajar bikin yang fluff fluff macam gini. Dan lagi kebanyak typo ya? Maklumi ne? The Ra kan juga manusia biasa lagi tak sempurna dan penuh salah #plak kenapa sih nih orang? -_-

The Ra sebenarnya mau tanya nih, pacaran ama sepupu itu boleh gak sih? Sepupu itu sama kayak saudara ya? Tapi,kan beda marga kitanya? Nah, jadi The Ra bikin FF Incest donK? *shock* mencintai seseorang yang dekat dengan kita biasa terjadi,kan? Nah,ottoke? Aduh, kasih The Ra jawaban ne? The Ra nungguin max 7 review deh baru The Ra lanjutin nih FF. Bukan apa-apa The Ra mau nunggu dan pengen tau dulu pendapat chingu gimana. The Ra gak tau tuh hukum pacaran ama sepupu itu gimana? Restui gak nih kalo Chanyeol yang notabene sepupunya Baekhyun jatuh cinta gitu ama Baekhyun? Di bilang saudara tapi bukan di bilang keluarga katanya iya. Aduh rumit -_-

Eh, pada udah lihat foto Chanyeol ama noona dan eommanya itu? yang latarnya pohon-pohon gitu, masa ga tau? Ah, tinggi banget ya Chanyeol. Wah kata temenku sebenarnya itu fotonya berempat ama dia tapi dia ketutupan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol #plak aigoo ngayalnya emang gak tanggung2 ya.. heehehhe :D

So, tinggalin jawaban plus review ya^^

Gumawo chingu, tharanghae #buingbuintbarengLuhan


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi tubuhku benar-benar tak berdaya. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku menutup mataku.

Dan ...

Normal POV

Bibir Baekhyun sudah berada hanya beberapa centimeter dari bibir Chanyeol, hidung mereka bahkan sudah bersentuhan. Baekhyun yang tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi hanya bisa pasrah dengan paksaan tangan Chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia menutup matanya kuat-kuat merasakan kehangatan hembusan nafas Chanyeol. Gelitikan dari kupu-kupu yang berada di dalam perutnya sungguh membuatnya resah. Apa yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol padanya? Ah bukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Baekhyun menahan nafasnya sedikit menyeringitkan keningnya dengan mata yang sudah terpejam, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Baekhyun rasa ia tak kuat dalam kondisi seperti ini dan ...

Duk!

"aw.. appo"pekik Baekhyun memegang dahinya setelah merasakan kerasnya kepala Chanyeol yang membentur kepalanya.

"omo! Gwenchanayo?"tanya Chanyeol panik.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menandakan dia baik-baik saja walaupun masih setia mengelus dahinya dan merutuk entah apa. Yang terlihat imut di matanya Chanyeol.

"hehe.. miane. Sepertinya tadi aku mengigau. Mian" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas sambi tertawa kecil dengan manisnya.

"oppa, hentikan itu " protes Baekhyun –yang merona- memegang tangan besar di kepalanya untuk menghentikan.

"hahahha.. araeso. Araeso.." Chanyeol masih tertawa seperti kegelian.

Selang beberapa saat, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya di samping Baekhyun. Meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum lagi pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan tatapan lurus yang pura-pura ia konsentrasikan pada TV setelah mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol.

"sekarang, ayo ke kamar kita tidur Baekki" ucap Chanyeol innocent. Sukses membuat Baekhyun terbelalak bingung alhasil Chanyeol pun sedikit tergagap.

"kau kembali ke kamar Yoora noona dan aku ke kamarku"jelas Chanyeol bodoh yang entah mengapa harus di jelaskan sambil sok sibuk mendekati TV tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

"ne.." jawab Baekhyun yang langsung lari ke kamar Yoora. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum bodoh menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun Room

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega, menghirup udara sebaik mungkin seolah memaksa paru-parunya untuk berkerja dengan baik. Ia memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang kemudian mendudukan diri di kasur empuk Yoora berharap detaknya melambat.

"aiss... igauan Chanyeol oppa mengerikan! Sangat mengerikan. apa yang akan terjadi tadi ? Apa yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol oppa? Aduh, wajahku. Ah, bibirnya.. tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kau gila, Baekki! Cukupp. Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan, pabbo. Baekhyun pabbo! Pabbo! " omel Baekhyun dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya imut(?).

.

.

.

Chanyeol Room

"aiss... Chanyeol pabbo! Pabbo! Apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi huh? Menyerangnya? Kau bisa di anggap namja mesum tak tahu aturan kurang ajar plus brengsek tahu? Hampir saja, pabbo. Tahan dirimu,man"ujarnya mengusak rambut hitam legamnya sambil terduduk berselonjor di kasurnya.

"tapi salahmu si Baekki, kenapa sekarang jarang berkunjung kesini? Membuatku rindu setengah mati. Dan kenapa kau punya wajah se imut itu, mata sipit yang manis bukan amat manis maksudku apalagi ketika tersenyum, tangan cantik lembut yang membuat aku merasa tersengat listrik dan juga bibir itu.. bibir ... aiss.. kau gila Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol masih setia merutuki tingkah di luar kendalinya itu, namun tiba-tiba ia merona dan tersenyum tersendiri mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu itu bahkan tak sadar senyum lebarnya sudah tampak mengerikan dengan bodohnya. aigoo, ada yang tahu nomor rumah sakit jiwa terdekat dari rumah Chanyeol? Keluarga Park butuh bantuan putra satu-satunya ternyata gila -_-

Tangannya menekan-nekan layar touchscreen pada handphonenya.

_Message sent!_

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam selimut mencoba istirahat walau lesung pipi tipis menggodanya masih saja tampak, bersama mata yang terlalu cerah untuk di istirahatkan.

.

.

.

Back to Baekhyun Room

_Message Received!_

**From : Yeollie H. Dobi ^^**

_Terima kasih pijatanmu emang jjang, Baek. Kepalaku langsung sembuh seketika, Jeongmal gumawo ne^^_

_Rambut pendek itu cocok denganmu, membuatmu makin terlihat imut. Kekek~_

_Jalga yo, uri kyeopta Baek.. jangan bawel! Cepat tidur._

Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang harus di tunjukan oleh Baekhyun sekarang, Chanyeol terlalu pintar membuatnya merona membuat kadar keimutan Baekhyun bertambah saja. Baekhyun sedikit menyesali membaca pesan itu sekarang, sepertinya ia akan semakin susah tertidur karena detak jantungnya yang masih belum terkontrol.

.

.

.

Back to Chanyeol Room

_Message received!_

Lengan kekar Chanyeol secepat kilat menyambar nakas tempat di me recharge handphonenya.

**From : Baekhyun Byun**

_Ah, Cheonma oppa __J_

_Aku senang, ternyata oppa memperhatikan padahal rambutku hanya di potong sedikit. Eomma dan Yoora eonni saja tak menyadarinya. Oppa jjang!_

_Oppa, jangan sakit lagi ne. Baekki tak suka lihat oppa kesakitan. Kalau sakit lagi Baekki siap merawat oppa._

_Jalga yo oppa. ^^_

Kedudukan satu sama sekarang, message balasan berisi ketulusan dari Baekhyun itu sukses membuatnya juga merona, jantungnya berdegup cepat membayangkan si pengirim mengucapkannya langsung. Ia tersenyum sendiri ah, sepertinya ia terlalu peka dengan Baekhyun.

"muacchhh.. Byun Bunny" kata Chanyeol mencium handphonenya yang menampilkan salah satu koleksi galery nya yang berjudul "treasure" –jelas udah di kasih password, biar gak ada yang tahu-.

.

.

Dua anak manusia itu, harus rela di temani oleh detak-detak jantung yang masih tak karuan di sela-sela paksaan terhadap mata mereka agar segera terlelap. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman namun membuat resah. Dua anak manusia harus segera menyiapkan diri terhadap terang yang sebentar lagi datang.

...

.

.

Pagi hari..

"eonnie.. eonniie. Yoora eonni" panggil Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bersama handuk yang menutupi bagian penting tubuhnya.

"aisshh... pasti aku di tinggal. Evil Noona nya pasti kambuh lagi. Tak apa lah. Sendirian pun tak apa-apa"

Baekhyun sudah pasrah karena tak menemukan Yoora dimana pun, ia sudah harus maklum karena bukan sekali dua kali dia terkena sifat evil yang kadang terkesan sedikit psycho itu. baru lebih kurang tujuh menit lalu, ia masih mendengar suara Yoora yang menggodanya. Seperti ..

_"bagaimana kau akan menjadi istri Chanyeol yang baik kalau bangun saja kau terlambat?"_

_"kau sedang apa? Kau tidak tidur di dalam sana,kan?"_

_"kau mau mandi berapa lama? Kau mau menggoda Chanyeol?"_

_"kau tak melakukan hal aneh kan dengan Chanyeol semalam?"_

Kata-kata yang di lontarkan Yoora dari luar kamar mandi itu, membuat berkali-kali Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Kejadian yang membuatnya susah tertidur dan bangun terlambat seperti ini seenak jidatnya berputar kembali di kepalanya. Dan sekarang dia di tinggalkan sendirian. Ini mimpi buruk menurut Baekhyun. Tak tahu kah Kelinci imut seperti Baekhyun tak boleh sendirian?

"omo!.. andwee.. tidak jangan bilangg... omoo!" Baekhyun berteriak panik masuk kembali ke kamar Yoora. Ia sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"aisshh,, tidak lagi. Yoora eonni. Jeball. "mohon Baekhyun dalam hati sambil terus mencari tas berisi barang-barangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini terjadi.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah memo kecil di nakas rias Yoora. Ia membaca memo yang bertuliskan

**To : Baekhyunniee ku sayanng**

**Barang-barangmu di sita. Anggap saja hukuman. Pakai baju di bawah ini**

Sebuah tanda panah menunjuk ke arah sesuatu yang terlipat rapi di nakas itu. jjajan! Mimpi buruk kedua Baekhyun di mulai.

.

.

Baekhyun menata dirinya di depan cermin, ia terpaksa memakai pakaian brutal yang di tinggalkan Yoora untuknya. Bagaimana tidak brutal? Ia sekarang tengah berdiri di depan cermin menggunakan kemeja kebesaran bewarna hitam bercampur merah dan hotpants yang bahkan tidak menutupi setengah pahanya, kemeja itu bahkan lebih panjang. Leher putih bersih bersama dengan bahu mulusnya sedikit terekspos. Rambut yang masih basah sehabis mandi terlihat menggoda. Ia benar-benar terlihat brutal dan beringas. Ingin sekali ia mendobrak lemari milik Yoora tapi seingatnya lemari itu sudah di beri alarm.

Damn!

Ia bergidik ngeri setelah melihat selembar kertas yang berada di nakas tempat kemeja itu tadi berada. Di sana tertulis tutorial pemakaian kemeja yang di tinggalkan Yoora. Bagaimana mungkin eonnie gila itu menyuruhnya mengekspos bahunya lebih dengan tidak memasukan tangannya pada lengan yang kebesaran itu, kedua lengan itu di ikatkan seperti pita di depan dada sehingga membuatnya seperti sebuah gaun malam sexy.

"aishh.. mati saja kau Park Yoora. Neomu shieroo"tolak Baekhyun frustasi.

Baekhyun mencari-cari kegiatan dengan tampang setia dengan kerutannya. Ia kesal, bosan, lelah, muak dan frustasi di saat bersamaan. Bahkan tombol pada remote TV merasa jengah di pencet-pencet sedari tadi. Handphonenya memang menjadi barang yang sedikit ia hindari, takut-takut ia membaca hal yang membuat degup jantungnya tak terkontrol lagi.

Ting tong!

Suara bel di pencet, baru saja memenuhi rumah keluarga Park hingga sampai di telinga Baekhyun. Pucuk di Cinta, Ulam pun tiba pikirnya. Ia membutuhkan seseorang dan bel berbunyi pertanda seseorang datang,kan?

Omo! Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati, ternyata yang terlihat di intercom adalah Chanyeol.

"selamat datang, oppa" ucap Baekhyun sopan.

"ne, ne, ne, tapi bagaimana aku bisa masuk kalau pintunya terkunci?"kata Chanyeol.

"mwo? Aku tak tau cara membukanya. Apa tak bisa di buka dengan password saja?"tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"biasanya bisa tapi sepertinya Yoora Noona memakai kunci manual juga untuk menguncinya"jelas Chanyeol yang kini menghubungi lewat video call.

"ottokhe? Aku terkurung"seru Baekhyun panik. Ia lupa seseorang berharap untuk masuk.

"kau ambil kunci di atas intercom, biasanya di ada di sana"jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung berinisiatif mencoba menjangkau kunci itu dengan berjinjit semaksimal mungkin. Ia menaruh handphonenya di atas intercom. Maklumlah pengisi rumah ini memiliki tinggi seperti tower, tak heran ketinggian bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat dari video call leher dan bahu Baekhyun terekspose bebas setelah gagal meraih kunci.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, Chanyeol? Sadarlah" Chanyeol menepuk dirinya sendiri menyuruhnya cepat tersadar.

"oppa, tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil kursi dulu"ujar Baekhyun, yang hanya bisa di tanggapi dengan anggukan kaget Chanyeol.

Iman Chanyeol benar-benar di uji lagi, pertama ia di suguhi lagi leher dan bahu mulus Baekhyun yang semakin melorot saja membuatnya penasaran tentang yang di tutupi tali yang terekspos pada bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai naik ke kursi sekarang pemandangan indah kaki Baekhyun, semakin membuat Chanyeol larut dalam khayalan sedikit blue nya itu.

"yeay! Aku dapat"pekik Baekhyun girang.

Klek!

Klek!

Klek!

"selamat datang, oppa!"sambut Baekhyun, yang membuka lebar pintu masuk rumah keluarga Park itu.

Chanyeol sedikit ragu untuk masuk, ia berharap yang barusan di lihatnya di handphone itu hanya ilusi.

Hana dul set .. freeze.!

Chanyeol membeku melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Tao seolah menghentikan waktu dan membuatnya terpaku pada sosok yang sekarang terlalu mengekspos keindahannya. Tubuh dan otaknya secara keseluruhan seakan membeku karena ulah Xiumin. Baekhyun terlalu menyilaukan di matanya. Jika seseorang melihat sekarang, mungkin mereka menganggap Chanyeol tengah di pause seperti sebuah film. Ia merasa akan mimisan sebentar lagi.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya yang terasa pahit, kekuatan Tao dan Xiumin tak bekerja lagi padanya. Kekuatan mereka berdua sungguh illegal karena membuat Chanyeol teramat beruntung dan menikmati. Ia tersadar tatapan bingung polos berserta full keimutan itu mengarah lurus pada matanya sedikit mendongak.

"oppa, kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Tangan besarnya langsung saja menarik kemeja Baekhyun yang melorot, agar menutupi bahu mulus Baekhyun. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh bahu mulus itu, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terpejam geli.

"ya tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini"batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas paksa sweater yang di pakainya hingga sekarang ia topless. Baekhyun sedikit bingung "apa oppa kepanasan?" pikirnya. Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun bajunya, yang tentu saja di maksudkannya untuk menutup tubuh Baekhyun. Ia berinisiatif seperti itu karena memang tak ada yang layak di dekatnya untuk di gunakan.

"pakai itu"titah Chanyeol yang lansung menuju dapur mencari air. Ya, air sangat baik untuk metabolisme tubuh,kan? Ada kandungan oksigen yang harusnya bisa membuatnya bernafas dengan baik.

"kenapa kau pakai baju seperti itu huh?" tanya Chanyeol dari dapur.

"bajuku di sembunyikan Yoora eonni dan dia hanya meninggalkan ini padaku"jelas Baekhyun yang mendudukan dirinya di depan TV sambil memeluk sweater berian Chanyeol.

"Yoora Sialan! Mati kau! Akan ku bakar kau hidup-hidup noona"rutuk Chanyeol.

**_Other side_**

Yoora hawa panas berada di sekelilingnya. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik dan mengerutkan kening tak nyaman.

"kau tak apa, Yoora?"

"ya, hanya saja aku baru saja merasa tak aman?"

"maksudmu?"

"sepertinya seseorang baru saja merutukiku dan mungkin berencana membunuhku dengan di bakar hidup-hidup"jelas Yoora tenang.

"ah, kalau itu aku tak heran"

"mati saja kau"

.

.

"kau gantilah bajumu dengan bajuku, dan carilah celanaku saat SMP atau SMA dulu di kamarku"titah Chanyeol.

Ting tong!

"aishh.. siapa sih yang datang? Kalau sampai itu kau noona ku bunuh kau!"

Chanyeol menuju pintu rumahnya, berencana membuka pintu untuk yang memencet bel. Namun baru saja ia berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari pintu rumahnya. Dua orang namja sudah masuk dengan seenaknya ke rumahnya. Dua namja yang jika di campur akan seperti kopi susu itu seenak jidatnya sekarang melepas sepatu mereka berniat masuk.

"wooww"kata keduanya melihat Chanyeol yang topless.

"aishh.. mau apa kalian kesini?"tanya Chanyeol malas.

"aigoo, begitu caramu memperlakukan tamumu, Dobi?"tanya namja berkulit Tan dengan smirk meremehkan Chanyeol. Ia membuka sepatunya.

"Kai hyung, Chanyeol hyung jadi makin terlihat seperti dobi di harry potter itu kalau jutek begini ne?"tanya namja berkulit seputih susu yang sepertinya kerepotan melepas tali sepatunya pada namja di sampingnya.

"hahaha.. aku setuju denganmu, Sehun?"kekeh Kai.

"yak! sekya.. kalian bosan hidup eoh?"ancam Chanyeol.

Kedua namja tamu yang sangat sopan itu, terkekeh bersama. Namun baru saja mereka mau melangkah namun ...

"Oppa.. " rengek Baekhyun yang masih dalam kondisi seperti tadi mengerutkan keningnya kesusahan, ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya manja. Chanyeol melirik pada yeoja itu. jangan berpikir Baekhyun tengah merayu Chanyeol, ia hanya bingung tak menemukan cara membuka lemari Chanyeol.

"mianee Chanyeol ah, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk"kata Kai memundurkan langkah yang baru saja ia mulai selangkah. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya melirik Kai bingung.

"Kita datang di saat tidak tepat Sehunnie. Chanyeol hyungmu sedang melakukan hal menyenangkan tadi"jelas Kai yang sudah meraih sepatunya.

"hmm, jadi kita mengganggu Kai hyung?" Kai mengangguk.

"tapi, yeoja itu siapa?"

"yeojachingu Chanyeol"

Pletak! Pletak!

"aww appo"pekik kedua namja tamu itu setelah mendapat jitakan di kepala masing-masing.

"jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Sekarang duduk dan bersikaplah manis" titah Chanyeol yang menarik paksa kemeja kedua namja itu dari belakang, kemudian mendudukan mereka paksa di ruang tamu.

"anja! Jangan kemana-mana"

Chanyeol memeloti mereka dan keduanya hanya bisa duduk menunduk, persis seperti 2 siswa yang kena marah gurunya.

.

.

"perkenalkan di Byun Baekhyun, sepupuku"kata Chanyeol menunjukan Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian layak walaupun masih kebesaran kepada 2 sahabatnya yang baru datang.

"choneun Thehun imnida"

"thehun?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"aiss.. THEhun noona. THHEEEhun"jelas Sehun frustasi.

"kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu eoh? Dia juga mengerti cadel"protes Chanyeol.

"maklum Baekki dia masih bayi"

"yak! hyung.. " Sehun sekarang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"ah benar, masih bayi."kata Baekhyun dalam hati melihat Sehun.

" Dia hoobaeku yang masih SMA, dia juga drummer di bandku"jelas Chanyeol.

"dan dia? Hmm.. kau bisa melihat dia,kan?"

"kau mau mati, Dobi!" Kai sudah siap memukul lengan Chanyeol kesal.

"ups, singkirkan tanganmu. Dia hoobae yang satu tahun di bawahku, yang artinya seumuran denganmu. namanya aku lupa dan dia bassist di bandku"

Pletak!

Kai memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol. "choneun Kai imnida. bangapta, Baekki ah"katanya kemudian sambil menoel dagu Baekhyun centil.

Pletak!

Sekarang serangan balasan dari Chanyeol pada Kai.

"ishh.. jangan menganggunya, brengsek" kata Chanyeol yang menarik Baekhyun ke belakang.

"kenapa memangnya?" tantang Kai.

"aku tak mengigit kok,baby"rayu Kai pada Baekhyun.

"aku akan mengadukanmu pada si mata bulat besar itu"

"kenapa kau mau mengadu Chanyeol ah?

"vokalis kita itu tetap akan mencintaiku, kok"

"yak! kau.. "

"kau ..."

Perang mulut disertai sentilan, pukulan dan cubitan antara Kai dan Chanyeol masih berlangsung. Sehun hanya diam melihat tingkah yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"baekki noona, kesini"panggil Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang terkekeh kegelian melihat perang ChanKai. Baekhyun manut.

"ada apa?" dia sudah duduk di bagian sofa yang tersisa di samping Sehun.

"karena kau imut ya, walaupun Luhannie noona lebih imut. Aku jadi ingin mencium pipimu"

"MWO?"pekik Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, menjauh dari rubah sialan itu"

"wah, kau mau mencuri start nya Sehunnie?"

Baekhyun tertawa lepas melihat tingkah 3 sahabat yang sekarang bertingkah konyol.

"ah, aku capek"kata Chanyeol kemudian.

"aku juga" di ikuti kedua lainnya.

"jangan menyentuh properti milik Chanyeol"ancamnya.

"jadi, sehunnie dan oppa-oppaa mau minuman apa?"tanya Baekhyun manis.

"apa saja, asal kau yang buat Baekki"jawab Kai tengil.

"jangan mulai, Kai!" Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada Kai.

"lebih baik kita membicarakan band kita"

.

.

"wah, jadi yeoja imut itu yang selalu kau tunggu dan ceritakan hyung? Kau benar-benar beruntung kalau mendapatkannya tapi aku kasihan dengan dia yang akan mendapatkanmu"kata Sehun innocent. Untung mood Chanyeol sudah baik dan sedikit malas menghukum si maknae itu.

"Lihat dari tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba protektif, merona dan seperti orang gila saja aku sudah menduga begitu,Sehun"jelas Kai yang ternyata sedari tadi sengaja menggoda Chanyeol.

"sudah lama sekali, aku menyukainya tapi mungkin aku hanya oppa baginya" jelas Chanyeol lesu.

"siapa yang mereka bicarakan?"kata Baekhyun membatin ketika tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaran 3 sahabat yang sebelumnya tengah bertengkar dan berdebat tentang lagu nah sekarang tiba-tiba curhat-curhatan.

"ah, kau ini percaya dirilah"hibur Kai.

"tapi, bukannya kau sudah ciuman dengannya?" Chanyeol mengangguk angguk lesu, sambil mengangkat jari tunjuknya yang artinya itu yang pertama.

"hyung, sekarang kau sedang ramai-ramai di gosipkan berciuman dengan Yejin noona. Apa itu benar?"

"ah, sebaiknya aku kembali ke dapur" Baekhyun yang membawa baki berisi jus jeruk dan susu coklat memilih kembali ke dapur setelah mendengar nama Yejin di sebut. Ia merasa harus pergi saja menjauh di banding mendengar Chanyeol menceritakan yeoja bernama Yejin itu. Mendengar dengan tidak sengaja itu bukan haknya, itu pikirnya. Terlalu sakit mendengarkan yang kita sayangi menceritakan seseorang yang ia cintai, dan orang itu bukan kita.

"ah, aku tak tau. Aku sudah tegaskan tak mencintainya. Tapi dia keras kepala. Tiba-tiba mencium bibirku saat sedang lengah. Aku tengah sibuk dengan gitar, dia memanggil dan tiba-tiba saja terjadi" kening Chanyeol berkerut.

"aissh.. yeoja mengerikan"komentar Kai.

"nenek sihir mengerikan" Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Seandainya saja Baekhyun mendengar ini dan tak memilih kembali ke dapur. Pasti dia tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Prang..! prang..!

"kyaa... "pekik Baekhyun dari dapur.

Chanyeol langsung berlari panik menuju dapur.

"kau baik- aaa aa" Chanyeol yang berlari dengan panik itu, menginjak lantai basah yang licin. Membuat tubuhnya condong ke depan karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan sementara Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu mendekatinya dan mencoba menolong. Dan ...

"Kai hyung, Baekhyun noona dan Chanyeol hyung sedang apa?"

"itu yang namanya ciuman Hunnie, bukan cium pipi seperti kau dan Luhanniemu"jelas Kai.

"tapi, apa tidak sakit? Chanyeol hyung seperti menggigit bibir Baekhyun begitu" Sehun sedikit ngeri dengan pemandangan live di depan matanya.

"tenang saja, setelah ini mereka akan susah untuk di pisahkan"jelas Kai. Sehun pun mengangguk-angguk.

Te Be Ce!

Other Story

_"tenang saja, setelah ini mereka akan susah untuk di pisahkan"_

Kata-kata Kai itu terngiang-ngiang di benak Sehun.

"aku juga tidak mau di pisahkan dengan Luhannie noona. Nanti aku juga akan menciumnya di bibir"tekad Sehun.

.

.

"noona.. ppopo ee"

"kenapa tiba-tiba Sehunna? Ini perpustakaan"tolak Luhan yangmasih sibuk dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"noona.. "rengek Sehun.

"mwoya?"

"aiss.. noona .." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Luhan gemas karenanya.

"aigoo, kau ini.. sini.. " Luhan menyuruh Sehun sedikit merunduk agar ia bisa menciumnya, maklumlah anak SMA satu ini lebih tinggi dari Luhan.

Cup.

Luhan mengecup pipi putih mulus Sehun. Membuat pipinya dan juga pipi Sehun memerah.

"Noona.. bukan yang seperti itu. aku tak mau yang seperti itu saja" protes Sehun menghentak-hentakan kakinya manja. Luhan bingung, ada apa dengan namjachingunya yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya ini. Yang seperti apa maunya.

"jadi, Sehun mau yang seperti apa?" tanya Luhan, lebih baik ia meladeni namjachingunya yang seperti bayi ini di banding harus di tegur karyawan pustaka karena membuat anak kecil menangis.

"yang seperti ..." Sehun menyenderkan tubuh Luhan ke rak buku perpustakaan, kemudian mengurung tubuh Luhan dengan kedua lengan kekar. Luhan masih bingung apa yang akan di lakukan Sehun. Hingga Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menyentuh bibir pink milik Luhan, Sehun mencoba mempratekan dengan ragu-ragu yang di lihatnya.

Aigoo, siapa yang mengotori otak maknae kita? Pasti Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terlalu mesra. Atau mungkin Kris sang cassanova yang merupakan gitaris 2 band merek bersama Tao kekasihnya. Entahlah, anak itu terlalu cepat belajar.

Bug!

Kepala Sehun di hadiahi pukulan dengan buku setebal kamus besar oleh Luhan.

"APPO.."pekiknya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN Huh? KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" hardik Luhan yang terengah-engah hampir kehabisan nafas karena Sehun yang belum melepas ciumannya.

"aishh.. INI SAKIT NOONa. KAU iNI .. " Sehun mencak-mencak ngambek.

"DASAR BAYI .."

"NOONA , KAU ..."

"Yak! KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR DARI PERPUSTAKAAN INI"

.

.

"aishh,, Kai Hyung bohong. Apanya yang tak terpisah aku malah tetap di bentak-bentak sekarang malah di paksa traktir. Malah di tinggal-tinggal mulu lagi"

"aigoo.. Sehunnie ku sudah besar. Omo! Omo! Bagaimana bisa dia. Bibirnya. Eomma. Eomma. Bagaimana ini. Awas kau tak akan ku lepas selamanya Hunnie"

TBC.

Nah, bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? The Ra kelamaan update ya? Jeongmal mianhee, moga aja masih ada yang nungguin dan gak lupa ama FF gaje ini.

Cerita ini jadi lama gara-gara Thera yang bertele-tele, cerita yang di pikirkan itu udah ada tapi gak juga kunjung bisa di tulis-tulis. Heran deh. The Ra makasih sekali lho bnyak yang jawab tentang sepupu itu, ya The Ra simpulin selagi itu Chanbaek di restui dan bukan saudara kandung itu boleh. Hhehe J

Trus masalah kemeja merah itu lihat deh di baju yang di pake ama model video klip ceweknya yang bareng ama Chanyeol itu, ada tuh kemejanya. Aduh, ada yang jualan gak? The Ra demen tuh. Ada yang minat ngasih? /yee moduss/ ahahha

Balasan review :

parkbyun0627 : hehe.. gak usah di intipin. Ketuk pintu masuk trus tanya deh mereka ngapain. Hehe.. makasih review nya J

rachel suliss : iya nih Chanyeolnya suka ama Baek. Untung aja masih Baek kalo tiba-tiba suka The Ra bisa rebutan ntar ama Thehun. #Plak. Makasih reviewnya dan gurunya yang ngasih ilmu. Belajar yang rajin yaaa.. *eonnimodeon

Kim Yoo Ra : Kim? Jangan bilang saudaranya Kai? Omo! Kakak iparnya Kyungsoo #plak /seenaknya aja nyimpulin/ ahah.. mkasih reviewnya J

bekichan077 : gumawo ne dah nyemangatin.. hahah.. The Ra ngebayanginnya walau si Yeol itu orgnya rada kocak dan santai gitu, kalo di depan yang dia suka kayaknya ya malu-malu gitu dan ... /komentarnya parkir tiba-tiba/

chika love baby baekhyun : hahaha.. ne ne ne.. ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka, mkasih reviewnya

Jung Jungie : yup ini gak pake POV lagi tapi, gak aneh kan? Heheh.. maksih review nya

Kim Hye Hwa-ssi : syukurlah kalau begitu hubungan Chanyeol ma Baekhyun kan walau jauh di mata tapi dekat di hati #plak /apaan sih -_-/ mksih reviewnya

chanchan10 : tenang aja Chanchan sii. Hati Baekhyun Cuma buat baekhyun di bagi dikit ama The Ra gitu. #plak /yee, ngarep -_-/ mkasih reviewnya

Lee Ah Ra : wah.. Ah Ra sii daebak! Tau aja sih ciuman itu ganjil. Mkasih ya reviewnya.

.77 : hahaha.. ada lagi nih chingu yang gilanya sama kayak chingu Thera disini. *geleng2* hahha.. naikin rate? Omo! Gak berani the ra. Waktu mereka lagi ngelakuin gak di ajak sih. Heheh.. J Yoora noona kyak model nee? Haahh.. maksih reviewnya J

Yeollbaekk : iyaa,, udah lanjut nih..

byunbaek92 : udah di lanjut ne. Udah tau jawabanny kan. Hehe.. maksih ya reviewnya. Muachh :*

indaaaaaahhh : gumawo udah ngasih semangat. Hahah.. kalo TheRa jadi Yoora udah bemacem2 deh si Baek tuh TheRa kerjain. Imut banget sih. Hahah.. udah ke jawab penasatannya. Maksih reviewnya J

chanbaekjjang : ne ne ne udah lanjut, maaf lama ne.. haha.. cinta terlarang? Kyak Mita ma Dara dong. Hahaha.. iya nih di suruh pake kemeja tapi gak putih, udah mainstream sih. Coba kalau putih, cepet berubah marga Baekki ntar jadi Park. Hahah.. maksih reviewnya

461 may : hahah.. iya sih tapi penasaran aja soalnya di Korea itu gimana sih, gimana juga ama yang semarga gitu. Penasarann.. hahah.. sepupu sedarah O gitu sedarah B gimana ?ahha mkasih udah review

nur991fah : iya sihh.. The Ra tau itu. orang padang sih soalnya. Hahaha :D orang padang juga gak?

ChanBaek's love : hahaha.. maunya juga lebih panjang tappi gitu lah, FF nya merangkak gitu jadinya. Ahaha.. dapat feel fluffnya? Jeongmal? Omo! Makasih reviewnya

SyJessi22 : haaha.. udah kejawab beberapa,kan? Luka? Omo! Hampir lupa ntar deh di ceritain luka itu gimana. Hihihi.. maunya sih baju barbie gitu tapi berhubung Cuma di rumah ya seperti di atas deh.

chanbaekeu : dan inilah lanjutannya. Yup setuju. Ini kecepatan update yang The Ra bisa. Jeongmal gumawo udah review

nah, akhir kata The Ra mohon reviewnya lagi ne. Demi kelancaran dan kelanjutan cerita. Jangan pada marah ya ma The Ra.

Saranghaeyo awuuuu...


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

"kyaa... "pekik Baekhyun dari dapur.

Chanyeol langsung berlari panik menuju dapur.

"kau baik- aaa aa" Chanyeol yang berlari dengan panik itu, menginjak lantai basah yang licin. Membuat tubuhnya condong ke depan karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan sementara Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu mendekatinya dan mencoba menolong. Dan ...

Tubuh Chanyeol menimpa tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan posisi bibir yang saling menempel. Mata sipit Baekhyun membola, begitu pun mata Chanyeol. Tubuh mereka sama-sama merasakan getar yang sama. Degup jantung yang berlebihan dengan rasa sakit di bagian perut namun menyenangkan itu, memenuhi keduanya. Bibir Chanyeol merasa enggan meninggalkan bibir menggairahkan milik Baekhyun. Anggaplah ia gila atau kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih kaget namun memerah. Ia malah merasa tergoda, dan kembali mengecup bibir pink Baekhyun, sedikit menyesapnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya diam tak tau harus berbuat apa-apa. Ini pertama menurutnya walau merasa sedikit de javu. Entahlah, ia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol melakukannya, tanpa ia sadari tangannya juga sudah meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol.

5 menit kurang lebih, Chanyeol baru menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun, reflek ia memegang bibirnya sementara Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang mungkin membengkak. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak berusaha menghindari Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya. Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan menumpu pada kakinya.

"ehm, mianee " suara husky Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun. Namja itu menutup matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Baekhyun sendiri salah tingkah. Ia merasa bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ah ne.." balasnya nyaris tak terdengar, Baekhyun langsung bangkit bermaksud melarikan diri dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa belum puas, ia merasa masih ada hal yang harus ia jelaskan. Ia takut Baekhyun menganggapnya 'oppa mesum' yang seenaknya mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Setidaknya ia harus menjelaskan juga perasaannya,kan?

Chanyeol bangkit, tangan besarnya menarik Baekhyun bermaksud menghentikan yeoja itu. Namun, mereka berdua lupa tempat mereka berdiri masih pada tempat licin tadi. Pergerakan menolak dari Baekhyun dan kegiatan menahan dari Chanyeol membuat mereka lagi-lagi terjerambat dengan posisi yang sama ehm hampir sama kali ini bibir Chanyeol tidak mendarat pada bibir Baekhyun namun dada Baekhyun. Catat! DADA Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah dan memanas, ia bergerak gelisah. Sementara Chanyeol masih tak menyadari. Dan..

"kyaaaaaaaaa~"pekik Baekhyun, menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari dadanya.

Plak! Tamparan mendarat di pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapannya. Chanyeol membatu.

Matilah kau, Park Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar di anggap mesum sekarang.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

Kai yang baru saja sampai di studio band mereka, menyenggol namja berseragam SMA yang tengah meneguk air dari sebuah botol.

"uhuk ! " namja yang di senggol Kai tersedak, ia mendeathglare Kai dengan tatapan kau-akan-mati-di-tanganku.

"miane .. ak..ak aku tak sengaja" Kai sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam Sehun, jujur saja dongsaengnya ini bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi sangat-sangat imut namun tak jarang juga tatapan yang membuatnya terkesan seperti psikopat. Sehun masih memberenggut.

"hey.. ayolah magnae. Jadilah pemaaf ne?"rayu Kai. Sehun sudah tidak memberenggut lagi tapi kembali ke flat face-nya. Entahlah, Kai menghela nafas lega.

"aku hanya bertanya kenapa dengan dia huh? Si idiot itu?"tunjuk Kai pada Chanyeol yang sedang menyatukan kepalanya dengan meja, menyenderkan dagunya pada meja, mengerutkan keningnya, menggembungkan pipinya lalu menghela nafas frustasi. Mencoret-coret bukunya ah lebih tepatnya mencakar bukunya dengan pena, berikutnya membentur-benturkan kepalanya ringan pada dinding di dekatnya.

"mau jawaban simpel?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, jika ada yang simpel berarti yang rumit juga ada,kan? Nah, sejak kapan Sehun si irit bicara jadi bertele-tele begini?

"dia gila" ketus Sehun, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Krek..

Krek..

Kai masih mencerna ucapan Sehun. "mworago?" komentar Kai. Sehun menghela nafas, Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"bagaimana tidak gila tadi dia berusaha mengambil hak asuk pinku-pinku dariku?"jelas Sehun.

"mwo?" teriak Kai dalam hati.

"jadi, dimana gilanya?"tanya Kai.

"pinku-pinku milikku,"tegas Sehun sambil memeluk posesif rikumala pinknya.

Aigoo, jadi apa hubungannya huh? Magnae gila! Kau yang gila,Oh Sehun! Lagian mana ada hak asuh sebuah boneka, dasar. Kai sepertinya harus mengambil kursus kesabaran diri menghadapi makhluk-makhluk dengan tingkah ajaib di bandnya. Sepertinya memang salah menyetujui keinginan Kris menamai grup mereka "GALAXY", alhasil mempengaruhi tingkah mereka menjadi sedikit ke alien-alienan(?). hell. Terlambat menyesali, mereka sudah sedikit populer sekarang.

"benar, Jonginnie. Dia tadi juga memeluk pororoku dan tertawa-tawa sendiri melihatnya. Dia kerasukan? Aku takut Jonginnie chagi"

Kai sedikit bergidik ngeri juga mendengar aduan dari yeojachingu-nya namun menikmati juga rangkulan manja dari sang yeoja, Do Kyungsoo.

"Yo Kai ah" suara bass menyapa telinga Kai. Kai menatap namja tinggi menjulang itu seolah-seolah dengan tatapan ada-aduan-padaku.

"huh? Tenang saja ace ku aman. Aku membawanya ke tempat yang aman"jelas Kris.

Hell ya. Siapa peduli? Mau ace melayang terbang tenggelam dan terapung di samudera Atlantik sekalipun. Kai tidak peduli.

"hanya saja, gitar yang biasa di bawanya kemana-mana itu hampir saja hancur lebur, untung saja ada aku. Aku hebat ne?"

Aiss.. Kai merutuk sifat kealienan muncul lagi, narsis di saat tak tepat. Gitar kesayangannya hampir di buat hancur? Apa yang terjadi huh? Pecinta gitar seperti Chanyeol yang memperlakukan gitar hampir seperti kekasih, berniat menghancurkannya.

"tambahan lagi Kai ah, dia hampir merobek lagu-lagu baru yang berada dalam laci meja itu"timpal yeoja tinggi bermata panda yang langsung menyelip di lengan Kris, namjachingunya.

"huh? Jadi bagaimana dengan itu, Tao noona?" kai benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"tenang saja, ada aku. Aku menyelamatkan semuanya. Seperti yang kalian tau aku adalah titisan superman, penolong semua orang berhati baik dan berwajah bak pangeran .. "celoteh Kris narsis lagi.

Kai benar-benar tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya, ia benar-benar akan muntah. Lihat saja Sehun sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan handfree bervolume maksimal. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas sudah biasa pikirnya. Dan Tao-yeojachingu si namja absurd itu malah memandang Kris penuh kekaguman. Benar,kan Kai berada bersama manusia berkepribadian alien?

"tapi, .." Kai mau tak mau menoleh pada Kris. Jika Kris hanya akan melanjutkan kenarsisan maka Kai bersumpah akan membenturkan kepala Kris menyadarkannya.

"aku tak bisa menyelamatkan senar bassmu yang entah di apa kan, si Dobi"

Jderrr..

Kai merasa tersambar petir kemudian ia membeku. Cie.. cie.. Chen kompakan nih ama Xiumin *lha? Mianee #abaikan

"hiks.. hiks.. Monggi ah, maafkan appa ne? Tak bisa menjagamu" rengek Kai sambil memeluk bass pertama miliknya. nah, Kai pun memiliki tingkah kealienan,kan? Maja?

"ini tak bisa di biarkan, si Dobi harus kita buat normal kembali ya walaupun aku juga tak tau normalnya seperti apa -_- v . agar tidak ada lagi yang tersakiti"ujar Kai dramatis.

"yak! ada apa denganmu Dobi? Berhenti membuat ulah"

Kai mengebrak meja tempat dimana Chanyeol menumpukan tangannya yang menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"hey, Kai ah. Kau manis hari ini" komentarnya dengan senyuman lebar mengerikannya.

Hell. Manis darimana tampang Kai yang menahan marah sedikit kempas-kempis itu.

"yak! sadarlah. Kembali Dobi" Kai memegang lengan Chanyeol dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol, berharap bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"aiss.. Baekhyun noona bisa benci melihatmu eoh"komentar Sehun singkat tapi mengena di hati Chanyeol.

"ottoke? Ottoke? Baekhyunniku membenciku" ucap Chanyeol panik.

Nah, syukurlah kata kuncinya sudah bertemu "Baekhyun". Tombol on kesadaran Chanyeol pun tertekan dengan sendirinya.

"jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Berceritalah aiss jangan menyusahkan orang-orang, merusak barang-barang dan mengambil alih milik orang" titah Kai pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah terkumpul kesadarannya.

"baiklah,.. "ujar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menceritakan mendetail mulai dari kejadian di dapur yang sedikit tertangkap basah oleh Kai dan Sehun itu, bagaimana tatapan Baekhyun yang selalu gugup dan menghindar darinya setelah itu, bagaimana Baekhyun yang menjaga jarak dengannya seolah dia virus penyakit, bagaimana Baekhyun yang bersikeras menginap di tempat halmoeni di banding di tempatnya. Baekhyun selama ini selalu menghindari menginap di rumah halmeoni karena tak ada teman disana, hanya tinggal halmeoni bersama Lee ajumma. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti membencinya. Chanyeol frustasi sendiri, ia takut di benci oleh Baekhyun. Ia tak mau di jauhi seperti sekarang. Apalagi di tambah kata-kata noona-nya Baekhyun membenci namja mesum.

"begitulah, aku benar-benar tak sanggup kalau begini." Chanyeol menghela nafas setelah selesai menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"jangan menghela nafas seperti itu, kau membuat kebahagianmu berkurang satu per satu"pesan Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk masam.

"kau sebenarnya hanya merumitkan hal yang sederhana, Dobi"kata D.o.

"kau tinggal menemuinya, bicara, menjelaskan dan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya saja,kan?"kata Kai santai.

"tak semudah itu, Kai ah" wajah Chanyeol semakin muram.

"apanya yang tak mudah? Kau hanya tak punya nyali,hyung"

Great! Tajam lagi menusuk dan menyebalkan di telinga Chanyeol ucapan Sehun padanya.

"tapi,, " Chanyeol masih berniat berkilah.

"tak ada tapi-tapi an "potong Kris.

Kai, Kris, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Tao tiba-tiba saja membuat lingkaran dan berembuk dadakan selama tak sampai beberapa detik(?) yakin nih? Molla -_-

"kami punya rencana"kata Kai pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Other story

"omo! Kau kenapa Baekhyun?"pekik Yoora melihat pipi Baekhyun yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus merahnya.

"kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Yoora lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk dan melarikan diri ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun bisa memerah seperti itu hanya dengan berselisih di jalan dengan Chanyeol. Suara berat Chanyeol menyapanya, aroma manly Chanyeol yang menyeruak menyiksanya apalagi sampai sentuhan yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Yoora noona, aku ingin menginap di tempat halmaeoni"ucap Baekhyun.

"mwo? Waeyo?" Yoora tak percayadengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"aku mohon noona, aku hanya ingin kesana" rengeknya.

Yoora mencium keganjilan disini.

"Chanyeol yang mengantarmu"

"andwee noona, jebal. Aku bisa sendiri"tolak Baekhyun panik.

Matilah kau Park Chanyeol, hal bodoh macam apa yang kau lakukan eoh?

"baiklah aku yang akan mengantarmu"

"gumawoo noona"

.

.

"bangun Dobiiiiii"teriak Yoora di kamar Chanyeol.

"mwoya noona?"protes Chanyeol.

"baekhyunniemu meninggalkanmu"

"mwoya?" Chanyeol yang tadinya tidur langsung berdiri.

"kemana dia noona?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

Entah, kenapa mempermainkan Chanyeol menarik baginya?

"meninggalkanmu sejauh mungkin, Dobi"kata Yoora kejam.

Chanyeol langsung muram. Padahal jarang sekali Baekhyun berkunjung ke tempatnya. Dan sekarang begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"benarkah noona?"tanyanya lemah.

"begitulah, rumah halmaeonni lebih baik daripada bertemu denganmu"

Chanyeol benar-benar terpuruk.

"Baekhyun benar-benar takut dan benci dengan orang mesum." Pancing Yoora. Ia hanya menguji apa benar Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu.

Ta-ra! Raut Chanyeol berubah makin terpuruk dan tombol gila nya on seketika.

Tak ada kata-kata keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, ia menyesal.

Yoora tersenyum evil keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Aigoo, kegiatan apa yang kalian lakukan huh?

Yoora benar-benar menikmatinya. Tunggu giliranmu Baekhyun sayangg...

TBC

Otte?

Pendek?

Aneh?

Absurd?

Maafkan Sera. Sungguh.

Maaf ne belum balas reviewnya, sera benar-benar merasa beruntung ada yang review, follow dan favorit in tapi sera gak bisa balas reviewnya, sera ada UTS besok. Jadi maaf lagi.

Doa in sukses ne ?

Aigooooo, daebak MV EXO. Superrr..

Ahahhah.. bye,

Tinggalin review nee #buing-buing


	4. Chapter 4

balasan review chapter 2 :

bekichan077 : hahah.. sebenaranya sih thera suka ama yang evil-evil unik kan ada cewek evil gitu.. iya tuh messagenya bkin iri para jomblo aja. Nah sking ngefansnya yeol tu maknya nanya Kai klihatan apa gak. Mkasih review nya

rinrinchan00 : yapp

rachel suliss : untg aja blik dapur sambil bkin lantai licin terjadi kan kissu nya coba gak? Hahah.. iya kayaknya tampang yoora eonnie tu bisa tergolong innocent jga untg brbuat kjahatn /sok tau mkasih udah review

Linkz : uri hunnie gitu orangnya eon kyeopta as always *promohunnie sip sip moga lncar ne si Baek ne.. mkasih udah review

nur991fah : iya setuju bisa naik rate nya dari T ke U eh ke S ..haha /emang ada/ maksih udah review

SuJuXOXO91 : ne, salam knallll .. ^^ sipp.. haha.. weleh welwh jadi melayang nih kena puji.. makasih .. bner juga sih masa belm prnah kissue /hunnie : sok tau nih

selvianakpopers290 : aigoooo.. thera juga author baru,, hihi salam knal.. ahh.. bisa ajaa nih.. maksih ne dah bkin thera melayang bersama kris gara2 pujiannya *dilirikhunnie /thera : thera gak slingkuh kok/ siapa peduli -_- maksih udah review

Yeollbaekk : dalam proses confessionnya skrang tindakan aja dulu ya haha kissu kissu.. hahaha maksih udah review

indaaaaaahhh : setujjuuuuu bangettt Baekkhyunn emang mempesonna bgt aplagi rambut hitam legamnya sekarang. Kalo ibarat kata Kai tuh kayak liat ayam pengen di makan aja rasanya /kai : kok bawa-bawa gue/ yeol : kamu gak adil thor. Baekki milik yeol/thera : huft.. salah lagi deh. Pasrah

kekek.. maksih udah review yaa.. maaf thera sibuk kuliah jadi updatenya ngelelet kyk kura-kura

exindira : iyaaaaaaaaaaa.. maksih udah review

parklili : kekek... emang baekki mnggoda superr deh tingkatannya.. setuju sangat setuju hunnie masih kecil jadi boleh nya tidur brng thera aj, #plak modus mksih udah review

parkbyun0627 : bner juga akhirnya bisa juga lnjut dan udah chap 3. Keke .. mkasih udah review

starbucks91 : yapp pernah yeol kan agak kaku kikuk tapi agresive complicated deh dia.. iya yoora eonnie daebak. Yejin yejinn sadarlah.. hahah

Majey Jannah 97 : yepp.. udah lnjut. Haha.. kpan2lah thera tunjukin msangnya kyk mana.. hahah /buat apa?/ iyaa,, baek gemesinn sih...

mkasihhhhhhhhhhhhh semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,

tetap tunguuuuu next chaapp yaa,,

saranghaeeeee...


End file.
